Traditional backup types are of level ‘full’ (e.g., backing up all data) or ‘incremental’ (e.g., backing up only data that has changed since a previous backup) with additional variations introduced by different backup applications. Advanced backup type ‘forever incremental’ (e.g., making a first full backup and from then on only making incremental backups) synthesizes a full backup on the server-side by combining a previous full with later incremental backups. However, large change rates since an original full backup result in storage that is very fragmented: data is spread over a large number of discontinuous areas, negatively impacting recovery performance.